thefanideasofisaacfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FleedleDeedle
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Fan Ideas of Isaac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse A small gift Check the main page. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 09:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :| welp. I noticed the charcter fan-page has a noticable lack of entries lacking images, I could try to come in contact with their creators to make something last mintue, or we could delete the entries without images. It'll take some time, but I know I'll be able to get all the images in before the fan-pages in the mainstream before it's deleted. For minor picture stuff I can add pictures once I have the time Important thing is to save all you can for the BoI Wiki, since delition is at hand in a short time. Doomspeaker Talk 22:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) First Day welp. That was actually successful. The images for more than 50% of the main fan ideas was uploaded. We're going to get the rest filled out then. After that, were going to have to start getting the word of this wiki out to any of the users on mainstream who mostly are creditors for fan ideas. Also, let's get one of those nice backdrops like the main wiki. c: -Faw Hey, man. Since the Pimp My Isaac page in the real BoI wiki is gone, would you mind recreating it here on this wiki? -ZangiefB (talk) 19:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Protip If you want to make this bigger, get Faw as admin. Just an advice. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 23:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request So Doom said I should ask for admin since I've been doing lotsa' work for the wiki, and so far no one has named a school after me. Just gettin' that out there. Faw (talk) 20:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) (may of linked that to mainstream talkpage... can't get used to these signatures, but you get the idea. ^) Main Wiki Link Hey, I asked Doom on the main wiki to link this wiki with the main TBoI wiki so we can get more fan ideas, and he said I should get an admin then he will link it. Could you please help? -[[User:ZangiefB|Zangief'B']] 02:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ban Request This might be a bit much for you, but can you ban Yumil Recian? He basically vandalized the Characters page by dissing on other peoples' characters, and not in the comments. He literally edited the page itself and voiced his opinions. Admin? May I be an admin here? This wiki has been dead lately, and I'm pretty much the only person who is attempting to save it. I personally love to see what others come up with, and I miss seeing that happen. So again, may I please be an admin? -[[User:ZangiefB|Zangief'B']] 21:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC)